Consuelo
by Vash Zwingli
Summary: Ante una guerra es normal que aquellos que van a combatir se sientan inseguros, Yato sabe que probablemente muera por eso no puede evitar sentir una gran angustia. Por suerte Tenma le ayudara a superarla . TenmaxYato


Consuelo

La noche había caído sobre el Santuario de Atenea, entre las estrellas podían observarse los ángeles que conformaban el Lost Canvas. Unos ojos azules observaban cada rostro de los que se podían apreciar, cada uno reflejando a una persona que moría cuando su ángel era terminado.

Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, probablemente un día vería su propio rostro entre esos ángeles y pronto ya no habría más. Sintió las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos y su cuerpo temblar, ¿Qué pasaría cuando todo acabase?

Sintió un nudo apretarle la garganta impidiéndole respirar. Pudo sentir el miedo fluyendo por sus venas, estaba aterrado, quería gritar, salir corriendo de allí y refugiarse lejos, pero sabía que nada de esto valdría la pena. Si huía moriría igual.

-¿Yato?

La voz a sus espaldas le sorprendió, se mordió los labios tratando de ocultar su acelerada respiración. Con toda su fuerza de voluntad se giró dejando su rostro lo más sereno posible. Se sorprendió un tanto de ver a Tenma y Sasha ahí de pie.

-¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?- pregunto el Pegaso acercándose a él. Yato sentía que si intentaba responder la voz no le saldría de la garganta. –Jeje, ¿te ha comido la lengua el gato?- el castaño detuvo su risa cuando el pasar de la luna le permitió ver mejor el rostro del otro santo- ¿estás bien?

La pregunta de Tenma hizo que el santo del unicornio asintiese con fuerza, rezaba a Atenea para que con eso el otro se sintiese satisfecho y le dejase solo, seria humillante que le viese en ese estado.

Pero la diosa considero que sus rezos no eran los adecuados pues con una sonrisa toco el hombro de Pegaso susurrando algo que Yato no llego a escuchar y después se dio la vuelta alejándose de ambos santos.

El corazón del unicornio empezó a latir con tanta fuerza que sintió que se le saldría del pecho. Cuanto más se acercaba Tenma a el más se aceleraba su respiración. Por su parte el Pegaso estaba preocupado, no entendía las últimas palabras que Sasha le había dedicado, pero esas mismas habían provocado que la preocupación le envolviese.

-No… deberías dejar sola a la señora Atenea- dijo todo lo calmado que pudo el unicornio, a pesar de eso su voz tembló, las lágrimas estaban volviendo a ganarle terreno- Ella te necesita.

-No es Sasha quien necesita ahora compañía- empezaba a entender lo que la chica le había dicho.

Era una situación difícil, todos estaban nerviosos y exaltados. Quedaba poco para que el barco que les llevaría a las puertas del castillo de Hades estuviese totalmente reparado y en el aire se notaba la preocupación de todos los que estaban trabajando en su reparación.

Atenea había comprendido, y el empezaba a hacerlo ahora, que toda la presión había podido con el Unicornio. Tenma conocía bien el complejo de inferioridad que rodeaba al castaño y por mas roces y peleas que hubiesen tenido no había podido evitar que un fuerte cariño creciese por el otro santo y haber visto su rostro marcado de lágrimas bajo la luz de la luna había sido un buen golpe.

Con toda la tranquilidad que pudo el santo de Pegaso se acercó a las rocas donde se había sentado el unicornio esperando que se cansase del silencio y se diese la vuelta, pero Yato no contaba con la testarudez del otro.

Se sentó a su lado mirando hacia el cielo, la visión del Lost Canvas era tan abrumadora por la noche que por un momento el también sintió que la situación le ganaba. Volvió la cabeza al otro, el flequillo ocultaba los ojos del unicornio. Se preguntó que podía hacer para iniciar la conversación, no era bueno en este tipo de cosas pero sentía que esto era responsabilidad suya.

Con un poco de nerviosismo se sentó a su lado pasando un brazo por sus hombros haciendo que apoyase la cabeza en su hombro. Yato pareció bastante sorprendido con esa acción, la verdad era que no le culpaba, él también se había sorprendido de lo que acababa de hacer.

El unicornio no sabía que pensar en ese momento, por una parte la angustia que había sentido se había evaporado como por arte de magia al sentir el brazo de Tenma. Su corazón empezó a latir desbocado cuando el Pegaso apoyo la mejilla en su pelo.

Su cuerpo se relajó apoyando sin darse cuenta las manos en las piernas del otro, quiso retirarlas cuando se percató de ello, pero las manos del castaño ya se habían encargado de sujetarlas. Levanto la mirada viéndose reflejado en las pupilas del otro. Ambos se quedaron mirando durante unos segundos que parecieron una eternidad.

Ninguno supo bien en que momento sus rostros se acercaron hasta quedar a unos pocos milímetros de distancia.

-¿Qué haces? –pregunto Yato con voz temblorosa, la situación parecía sacada de una de esas historias románticas que había oído alguna vez.

-No lo sé…- admitió sin dejar de acercarse hasta rozar los labios con los del otro-… mi cuerpo se mueve solo.

La conversación termino cuando los labios de ambos se juntaron, primero en pequeños roces que fueron subiendo de intensidad hasta juntar completamente sus labios. El primer contacto entre ellos fue torpe, no conseguían coordinarse en el ritmo que marcaba sus movimientos. Ninguno de los dos era un experto, y tampoco buscaban serlo.

No supieron como clasificar la sensación que quedo en ellos al separarse, las mariposas revoloteaban en el estómago de ambos gritándoles que se acercasen más. Sin pensarlo siquiera volvieron a fundirse en un beso, esta vez más intenso que el anterior.

Llego un punto en el cual los besos no eran suficientes para satisfacer lo que sentían. Los brazos de Yato rodearon el cuello de Tenma buscando profundizar el contacto entre ambos, no solo de sus labios, sino también entre sus cuerpos.

Ninguno de los dos pensaba realmente en lo que estaba haciendo, solo se dedicaban a dejarse llevar por todas esas sensaciones que los invadían mientras estaban el uno con el otro. Sin separarse se pusieron en pie empezando a retirar las prendas que cubrían sus cuerpos.

No pensaron ni un segundo en lo que hacían hasta que Tenma tropezó con una piedra que le hizo caer de culo al suelo llevándose al unicornio con él. Ambos se quejaron de sus respectivos golpes.

-Eres un torpe- anuncio Yato sentándose en las piernas del otro- ¿Qué habría pasado si nos hubiésemos caído al…?

El Pegaso no le dejo terminar, rodeo su cintura con los brazos acomodándole sobre sus piernas mientras volvía a besarle con hambre. Yato podía ser un auténtico histérico en ocasiones.

A pesar de haberse conseguido librar de la charla del unicornio, de lo que no se libro fue del mordisco que le propicio en los labios, juraría que había podido sentir el sabor de la sangre en su boca.

Ambos tenían presentes que de seguir así las cosas iban a llegar demasiado lejos, pero tampoco tenían ganas de pararlo en ese momento. Quizás fuese el calentón del momento o algo más profundo, pero ninguno de los dos podía separarse.

Las caricias fueron y vinieron de un beso a otro, trataban de acallar sus gemidos en los labios del otro pero algunos eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para inundar la noche. Tenma tuvo que reprimir un grito cuando los dientes del unicornio se cerraron con fuerza en su cuello, pero no podía culparle, las cosas se habían desmadrado tanto que había entrado sin preparación alguna en él.

A pesar del dolor inicial Yato podía asegurar que ahora mismo estaba probando la sensación más placentera que podía existir. Se mordió los labios conteniendo los gemidos que luchaban por salir de su garganta. Tenma no le daba tregua ni un momento.

Ninguno de los dos supo cuánto tiempo pasaron al borde de ese acantilado ni las veces que repitieron las mismas acciones el uno con el otro, solo les quedo el recuerdo de despertar juntos a los primeros rayos del Sol.

Yato fue el primero en despertar y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formase en sus labios al ver el rostro dormido de Tenma. La opresión seguía presente en su pecho, pero con solo mirar al Pegaso sentía que podía con todo mientras él estuviese ahí para ayudarle.

Aunque le repatease y supiese que no le llevaría a ningún lado tenía que admitirlo, se había enamorado del santo de Pegaso.

FIN


End file.
